Un cadeau d'anniversaire
by Magical Girl Kiki
Summary: OS, séquelle de ma fic Perte de contrôle. Quatre mois après, quelle est la situation entre les gboys?


Auteur : Magical Girl Kiki

Titre : Un cadeau d'anniversaire.

Série : Gundam Wing, pour ne pas changer.

Genre : OS, POV Quatre pour tout le chapitre, encore une fois OOC, beaucoup de Angst mais également beaucoup de bonheur, un mélange qui je l'espère vous plaira. Mais surtout ce que vous attendiez tous….LEMON !

Couple : Alors attention ça va être compliqué : on a donc 4+ (1/2/3/5) mais est-ce réciproque ? Toujours est-il que pour le Lemon c'est du (1/2/3/5) X4. Vous comprenez ce que je veux dire ? Non ? Alors lisez et vous verrez.

Disclamer : Sont-ils à moi ? Voilà une excellente question mais pour mon malheur, la réponse ne l'est pas du tout car aucun des g-boys ne m'appartient.

Chtite note : Voici donc ce que je vous avais promis, la séquelle de « Perte de contrôle ». Pour ce qui est du sondage, le résultat est sans appel : C'est le Perfect Soldier qui a eu vos faveurs suivi par le petit Dragon. Je ne m'attendais franchement pas à ce que ce soit les deux classiques de l'ascenseur et de la voiture qui remportent ainsi les suffrages. Donc c'est Heero qui gagne mais que gagne-t-il ? Surprise !

En italique gras, c'est un flash-back de la dernière scène de « perte de contrôle ».

Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu " Perte de contrôle" et ceux qui ont laissé une review:

Onarluca, Lucy-hp, The Kirin-Tenshi, Kasufu, Dame Emma, Mj, Aishanu soma, Yuko sama Sanzo girl et Liline139.

Bonne lecture

**_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_**

**_- Mais attention, après ce que j'ai vécu dans vos bras, il n'est pas question que je me contente de relations platoniques, vous êtes vraiment trop doués pour que je me passe de vos si délicates attentions. Mais comment allons-nous faire ? Chaque soir j'accepte l'un d'entre vous dans mon lit, à moins que vous ne préfériez une partie à cinq ? Ca vous tenterait ? C'est vrai, quoi ? Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez jamais fantasmé les uns sur les autres…_**

_**- QUATRE, hurlèrent Heero, Duo, Trowa et Wufei d'un air indigné avant de se jeter à nouveau sur lui pour l'enlacer possessivement.**_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Cette scène s'est déroulée il y a quatre mois mais deux semaines après, grâce à la mission que nous avions effectuée, la guerre était finie. La guerre était finie…Une simple phrase mais pour nous cinq qui n'avions rien connu d'autre, cela voulait tout dire…

Quatre mois…Il a fallu presque tout ce temps pour que mon organisme soit complètement débarrassé du virus et que je sois entièrement guéri. Ca n'a pas été facile, j'étais dans un état physique et mental plus que lamentable et alarmant. Sally m'avait exempté des dernières missions et recommandé le repos le plus total. A la fin des hostilités, elle a même trouvé quatre pilotes nouvellement au chômage qui ont été promus « infirmiers personnels de monsieur Winner » pour faire appliquer ses recommandations. Nous avons emménagés tous les cinq, Heero, Duo, Trowa, Wufei et moi dans une des propriétés que je possède sur Terre. Et j'ai petit à petit recouvré la santé, j'ai repris des forces et depuis peu Sally m'a autorisé à reprendre en main les affaires de mon père.

Quatre mois que ce souvenir, cette étreinte me hante… car après avoir connu l'enfer pendant cette mission qui a failli me coûter la vie, ce moment ressemblait pour moi à une promesse de paradis…

Il n'en était rien…

Quatre mois…et pendant tout ce temps, depuis ce jour, aucun d'eux ne m'a approché…vraiment approché…

J'ai eu droit à quelques contacts guidés par l'inquiétude pendant toute ma convalescence, quand j'étais au plus mal ou que j'allais un peu moins bien que d'habitude.

J'ai eu droit à quelques gestes tendres, quelques caresses qui semblaient la plupart du temps accidentelles. Et à ces moments-là, ils se reculaient brusquement, loin de moi….

Comme s'ils avaient peur de me faire mal rien qu'en frôlant ma peau…

Comme si j'étais une chose plus fragile que du cristal qu'on ne peut même pas effleurer sans la briser.

Comme si j'étais une chose plus pure que les neiges éternelles qu'on ne peut que souiller si on s'en approche.

Cette attitude m'a cruellement blessé car je ne la comprends pas…Ou plutôt je ne la comprends que trop bien.

Ils m'ont dit qu'il leur faudrait du temps et je leur ai accordé sans hésiter parce que je savais qu'il leur était nécessaire pour que tout s'arrange entre nous. Mais en quatre mois, la situation ne s'est pas améliorée. J'irai même jusqu'à dire qu'elle s'est aggravée. Car depuis ce jour, je les ai vus prendre leurs distances vis-à-vis de moi, je les ai vus s'éloigner… J'en suis même arrivé à penser qu'ils avaient couché avec moi uniquement à cause du virus et non à cause des sentiments qu'ils disaient avoir pour moi.

Il m'ont dit également « tu es notre ange » et je crois que tout le problème est résumé dans cette phrase.

On a pas le droit d'approcher un ange, pas le droit de le toucher, pas le droit de l'aimer…

Sans le souiller….Sans le détruire…

Je suis leur ange et je crois qu'ils culpabilisent toujours pour ce qui s'est passé pendant la mission. Oh bien sûr, ils ne me l'ont pas dit, c'était juste des allusions, des mots échappées ou encore des silences gênés qui en disaient plus que tout le reste. Ils ne l'ont pas dit mais je sais qu'ils s'en veulent de m'avoir ….violé…

J'ai essayé plusieurs fois de leur expliquer que je ne le voyais pas ainsi, que je ne suis pas un ange et que ce qui s'était passé, je l'avais voulu autant qu'eux.

Mais rien n'y a fait.

La dernière fois que j'ai essayé, j'ai perdu patience…Quoi qu'il serait plus juste de dire que j'ai perdu la tête… J'ai failli tout détruire dans le salon où nous étions. Je leur ai hurlé que s'ils restaient à mes cotés uniquement pour tenter de racheter leur « erreur » qui n'en était pas une à mes yeux, ils pouvaient quitter la maison sur le champ, je ne les retiendrais pas. Je suis ensuite sorti du salon en larmes…des larmes de rage, contre eux mais également contre moi…

C'était il y a trois jours. Ce soir-là, je suis parti pour L4 où j'avais une réunion du conseil d'administration.

Je n'ai eu aucune nouvelle depuis.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Je suis dans la voiture qui me ramène à la maison et les idées tournent à un rythme fou dans ma tête.

Je m'en veux de m'être emporté ainsi contre eux, je m'en veux de ne pas avoir cherché à me mettre à leur place, de ne pas avoir essayé de les comprendre à ce moment-là.

Car depuis j'ai réfléchi et j'ai compris.

J'ai compris que ce qui s'est passé pendant la mission a été plus dur à surmonter pour eux que pour moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais c'est ainsi.

Mais je l'ai compris trop tard, je leur avais déjà craché mes reproches à la figure sans me soucier de leurs sentiments, seulement préoccupé par les miens qu'ils piétinaient sans le vouloir.

Mais par ma réaction, j'ai peur de les avoir blessés plus profondément qu'ils ne l'avaient fait et j'ai peur de les avoir perdus irrémédiablement. Je sais que je ne le supporterais pas. Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans eux. Je ne pourrais pas perdre ce que j'ai de plus important au monde, eux que j'aime plus que tout, sans en mourir.

La voiture me dépose devant le perron, la maison semble déserte, tout le monde doit être en train de dormir, s'ils sont toujours là bien sûr. Il y a juste une faible lumière qui passe à travers les rideaux de ma chambre. Rien de surprenant : les domestiques laissent toujours allumé quand je rentre tard de voyage.

Je lâche mon sac dans l'entrée, je suis trop fatigué pour le porter plus loin. J'ôte mes chaussures et je parcours les couloirs à pieds nus sur le carrelage. C'est un petit plaisir que je m'accorde quand je suis seul, le froid sous mes pieds me détend, m'apaise.

Bizarre…

Je croyais la maison vide et silencieuse mais en m'approchant de l'escalier, je perçois une légère musique orientale venant du premier étage.

Intrigué, je monte lentement les marches, la musique augmente au fur et à mesure de mon ascension. Arrivé sur le pallier, je remarque qu'elle s'échappe par la porte de ma chambre ainsi que la lumière que j'ai vue tout à l'heure.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'hésite à continuer ma progression. J'ai une appréhension qui m'étreint le cœur. J'ai envie de savoir ce qui se passe dans ma chambre et en même temps j'ai peur de ce que je pourrais y découvrir. Mais pendant que mon esprit hésite, mon corps ne semble pas connaître le même trouble et c'est sans m'en rendre compte que je me retrouve dans l'encadrement de la porte de ma chambre.

Enfin de ce qui était ma chambre car elle a été complètement transformée et je ne la reconnais plus.

Tous les meubles ont disparus et le sol n'est plus qu'un immense tapis de coussins et de draps faits de la soie la plus fine.

Elle est douce et fraîche sous mes pieds nus

J'adore la sensation de la soie sur ma peau. Hormis les caresses d'un amant je ne connais rien de plus délicieux.

Il y a également des tentures de la même matière accrochées sur tous les murs, conférant à la pièce une atmosphère moelleuse et intime.

Tout est bordeaux et sable, mes deux couleurs préférées.

Néanmoins ce qui retient surtout mon attention, ce sont les quatre silhouettes au milieu de la chambre. Duo, Trowa, Wufei, Heero…mes amours sont là, à genoux, vêtus de pantalon bouffants et de gilets dévoilant agréablement leur corps. Là encore, tout est sable et bordeaux.

Et je ne peux que me poser la question : comment ont-ils su que ce sont mes couleurs favorites ? Je ne leur ai jamais dit et personne ne le sait, pas même mes sœurs…Personne…sauf….Rachid…Je lui ai dit un jour sans y faire attention…Alors c'est lui qui m'a trahi…Il me payera ça, même si je sais pertinemment que je suis incapable de lui en vouloir vraiment et à cette pensée un léger sourire vient étirer mes lèvres.

Comme s'ils n'attendaient que ce geste pour bouger, Wufei, Duo, Trowa et Heero se relèvent et avancent doucement vers moi. C'est alors que je remarque le sourire qu'ils ont sur le visage. Un sourire tendre, doux, rempli….d'amour. Et mon coeur se gonfle de joie car je sais qu'il est sincère. Un sourire aussi beau ne peut être forcé ou menteur. Cette certitude me cause un tel choc que toutes mes barrières empathiques cèdent brutalement et je reçois de plein fouet la vague immense de leurs sentiments. Tant d'amour…c'est insupportable tellement c'est bon…

Les deux mains serrées sur le cœur, je m'écroule à genoux, mais je n'ai pas le temps de toucher le sol que quatre paires de bras m'attrapent et me soutiennent délicatement alors que leur voix anxieuses résonnent à mes oreilles.

- Quatre… Ca va ?

Je reprend mon souffle lentement, remontant une à une mes barrières avant de leur répondre d'une voix étranglée par l'émotion.

- Bien sûr, je vais très bien…c'est juste la surprise….Je ne pensais pas vous trouver dans cette maison, encore moins dans ma chambre…surtout après ce que je vous ai dit le jour de mon départ…Vous émettez tellement d'ondes positives et si pures…. Ca m'a tourné la tête en plus de la fatigue….Mais pourquoi, je demande en désignant de la main ma chambre. Pourquoi tout ça et comment avez-vous fait ?

- Grâce à Rachid, répond Duo.

- Le traître, j'en étais sûr, je fais en souriant.

- Ne lui en veux pas, continue Trowa.

- On a tellement insisté, ajoute Wufei, qu'il a cédé pour qu'on le laisse tranquille.

- Quant au pourquoi, dit Heero…Tu as oublié ?

- Oublié quoi, je demande incrédule.

- C'est ton anniversaire aujourd'hui, Quatre, annonce le japonais.

Je suis tellement stupéfait que je ne trouve plus rien à dire. C'est mon anniversaire et je l'avais totalement oublié. J'étais tellement mal après notre dispute que ça m'était sorti de l'esprit.

Mes pensées sont interrompues par Heero qui reprend la parole.

- Comme cadeau, nous avons prévu de te faire oublier notre attitude distante avec toi depuis la fin de la guerre.

- Mais non, c'est moi qui…

Ma phrase est coupée par un doigt qu'il pose sur mes lèvres.

- Chut…ne dis rien. Ce soir nous avons décidé de te prouver à quel point tu es important pour nous, même si notre conduite semblait démontrer le contraire. Nous allons te montrer à quel point…nous t'aimons….Tu vas donc te détendre et profiter pendant qu'on s'occupe de toi.

Il fait un signe de la tête aux trois autres, je sens alors Wufei qui se place dans mon dos et d'un geste caressant, il ôte ma veste. Duo et Trowa me prennent ensuite par la main pour me conduire au milieu de la pièce. Pendant que Trowa déboutonne ma chemise, Duo fait la même chose avec mon pantalon. Ils font ça si doucement, caressant tendrement mes bras et mes jambes au fur et à mesure qu'ils les découvrent que je ne peux m'empêcher de frissonner. En quelques instants, je me retrouve en boxer et je sens qu'ils m'obligent à m'allonger sur le ventre. Je me laisse faire sans réfléchir et je pose la tête sur mes bras, fermant les yeux dans un soupir de bien-être.

Je les entends s'agenouiller autour de moi. Une odeur d'huile parfumée monte délicatement jusqu'à mes narines. Aussitôt après deux mains humides d'huile se posent sur mon corps, immédiatement suivies par six autres. Ensemble, elles entament un massage merveilleux, dénouant lentement chaque muscle tendu de mon dos, mon cou, mes épaules, mes jambes. C'est si bon que l'ai l'impression de me liquéfier sous leurs doigts. Mais très vite, le massage devient plus caressant, plus enivrant. Les mains se font plus audacieuses, je les sens passer sous moi pour venir effleurer mon torse, s'enrouler autour de mes cuisses ou encore frôler mon entrejambe.

Un gémissement passe mes lèvres, je sens qu'on me retourne sur le dos et j'ouvre les yeux sur quatre visages souriants au-dessus de moi.

A travers la brume de plaisir qui voile mes yeux, je vois Trowa se pencher sur moi sous les yeux attentifs de Duo et Wufei pendant que Heero légèrement en retrait commence à se déshabiller. Hypnotisé par cette vison, je ne me rends pas compte que le visage de Trowa n'est qu'à quelques centimètres du mien. Mais tout change quand il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je retourne mon attention sur lui et je me noie dans l'émeraude de ses pupilles, ouvrant automatiquement les lèvres et sa langue envahit doucement ma bouche. Son baiser est passionné et malgré l'envie qui me prend, je n'arrive pas à fermer les yeux, le regard ancré dans le sien. Je suis rapidement à bout de souffle et il relâche mes lèvres presque à regret avant de se relever.

C'est au tour de Wufei de s'avancer vers moi. Il commence à m'embrasser et avant d'y répondre avec tout mon amour, j'ai le temps de voir, du coin de l'œil, Trowa ôter à son tour ses vêtements. Le baiser de Wufei est plus fougueux, plus dominateur et m'oblige à garder les yeux ouverts sous peine de sombrer. Quand il cesse, je suis haletant.

Sans me laisser le temps de reprendre mon souffle, Duo remplace Wufei pendant que celui-ci se déshabille également. Les lèvres de Duo sont exigeantes, possessives et pourtant extrêmement tendres. Je me plonge dans ses pupilles améthystes et ma langue se mêle à la sienne dans un ballet que je voudrais sans fin. Mais ce n'est pas le cas et il s'éloigne de moi pour quitter ses vêtements.

C'est alors que Heero s'approche de moi et prend possession de mes lèvres sans attendre. Sa langue joue avec la mienne explorant chaque recoin de ma bouche, augmentant toujours plus mon désir. Celui-ci devient si fort que je gémis contre ses lèvres. Comme si elles n'attendaient que ce signal pour bouger, ses mains se posent sur mes hanches et enlèvent le dernier vêtement qu'il me reste alors que sa bouche relâche la mienne.

Heero se redresse légèrement et se tourne vers les trois autres qui aussitôt s'avancent vers nous. Duo et Trowa s'agenouillent de part et d'autre de mon corps tandis que Wufei fait la même chose près de ma tête. Je vois Heero en face de moi attraper une bouteille d'huile de massage et en enduire ses doigts pendant que Wufei reprend mes lèvres alors que ses mains viennent pincer mes tétons et que Trowa et Duo commencent à caresser mes cuisses et à lécher mon bas-ventre. Ils écartent mes jambes et je sens Heero venir se placer entre, avançant lentement sa main vers mes fesses. Submergé par les sensations, je ferme les yeux.

Aller savoir pourquoi, mais au milieu de cette scène qui relève complètement du fantasme pour moi, la panique m'envahit soudainement alors que des souvenirs reviennent brutalement dans mon esprit…Ces souvenirs qui sont réapparus il y a quatre mois quand H m'a fait subir une séance d'hypnose…Ces souvenirs que je n'arrive plus à refouler depuis…Ces souvenirs qui remontent à mon enfance…Ce viol que j'ai subi alors que je n'étais qu'un petit garçon sans défense…

C'est ça… c'est pour ça que mes cauchemarsreviennent…Je suis de nouveau totalement sans défense à la merci de personnes qui veulent posséder mon corps. J'ai beau savoir que ce sont eux, mes amis, mes amours, je panique et je les repousse brusquement avant de prendre un drap pour tenter de dissimuler mon corps. Mais mes mains tremblent tellement que je n'y arrive qu'à moitié et je me recroqueville en me balançant d'avant en arrière.

Ma réaction les a apparemment pris de court et mes larmes se mettent à couler devant leur expression douloureuse. Je m'en veux. Je m'en veux tellement. J'ai attendu avec tant d'impatience ce moment où ils viendraient vers moi mais maintenant que ça arrive, je les repousse parce que je suis incapable de surmonter mon traumatisme. Je les blesse cruellement de cette façon parce que je suis trop faible pour dompter mes peurs alors que je leur reprochais de me considérer comme une petite chose fragile. Mais ils avaient raison, je suis faible, fragile, incapable de m'abandonner dans leur bras.

Il faut que j'essaye de leur parler, de leur expliquer mais ma voix n'est qu'un murmure :

- Pardon…je ne voulais pas…mais…c'est….

Une main glisse sous mon menton et relève mon visage. C'est Heero qui tente de me rassurer.

- Chut…c'est rien…Quatre…on s'attendait plus ou moins à ce que tu réagisses de cette façon même si on a sincèrement espéré que tes souvenirs ne remontent pas aussi brusquement à la surface. Mais je crois savoir comment faire pour que ça n'arrive plus. Réponds-moi : tu en as envie ? Tu as envie qu'on continue ?

- Plus que vous ne pouvez imaginer…

- C'est quand tu as fermé les yeux que tout est revenu ? Jusque là, ça allait ?

- Oui…

- Alors, je te demande de ne plus fermer les yeux. Quoi qu'il arrive, même si tout devient trop fort, ne ferme pas les yeux. Garde les fixer sur nous. Nous ne te ferons jamais de mal…

Pendant qu'il parle, les autres me rallongent doucement et ôte le drap où je m'étais enroulé. Avec une lenteur calculée, ils reprennent leurs caresses pour me laisser le temps de me détendre. Comme ils me le demandent, mes yeux restent fixés sur eux. Ils sont si calmes, si compréhensifs envers moi que, petit à petit mes peurs disparaissent et je peux de nouveau savourer ce qu'ils m'offrent. Je suis si détendu que je pose enfin la question qui me brûle les lèvres depuis le début.

- Dites-moi…De toute évidence, c'est Heero qui mène la danse mais comment…

- Comment on a décidé qui aurait la chance de te prendre ?

Ils ont un instant cessé de me caresser pour me regarder et sous leurs regards insistants ainsi qu'à cause de ma question plus ou moins indiscrète, mes joues deviennent brûlantes.

- On a tout simplement tiré au sort.

- QUOI, je hurle en me redressant. C'est une plaisanterie ?

- Pas du tout. On arrivait pas à se départager alors on a joué ça à la courte paille.

Je n'ai pas le temps d'ajouter autre chose qu'ils me rallongent. Wufei reprend aussitôt mes lèvres pour m'éviter de continuer de parler. Heero se replace entre mes cuisses et rapidement un doigt force mon intimité. La bouche de Wufei étouffe mon cri qui se transforme en gémissement quand Trowa et Duo commencent à lécher mon entrejambe pour me détourner de la douleur. C'est efficace car c'est à peine si je sens un deuxième puis un troisième doigt entrer en moi. Wufei relâche mes lèvres pour nous laisser respirer et tous peuvent alors entendre mon hurlement de plaisir quand Heero touche ma prostate.

Je suis prêt et ils pensent apparemment le même chose car Heero retire ses doigts, toutes les caresses sont stoppées pour permettre à Trowa et Duo de soulever mon bassin et de nouer mes jambes autour de la taille du japonais. Heero ancre ses pupilles dans les miennes et d'une poussée profonde mais attentionnée, il me pénètre.

Je cambre le dos de plaisir, c'est si bon, ça m'avait tellement manqué.

Assuré que je vais bien par les soupirs que je lâche, Heero commence à bouger les hanches alors que Wufei le met à lécher mon torse et que ses mains caresses Trowa et Duo qui reprennent sur moi leurs délicates attentions . Je sens leur salives se mélanger sur mon membre. Ils s'embrassent pendant qu'ils sucent ma verge et mes bourses. Je crois qu'ils ont enfin tous réalisés que, ce qu'ils ressentent pour moi, ils le ressentent aussi les uns envers les autres. Cette constatation ne fait qu'augmenter mon plaisir.

Heero continue à plonger sans relâche jusqu'au plus profond de moi, m'arrachant de véritables cris de satisfaction. Chaque stimulation qu'ils font sur et dans mon corps est un véritable supplice auquel je n'ai pourtant aucune envie de me soustraire. Les sensations que j'ai eu il y a quatre mois avec chacun d'eux séparément sont aujourd'hui exacerbées, multipliées par le fait que je les aimes et que je sais mon amour réciproque. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur va exploser tellement il bat vite, mon corps est brûlant et ma tête va éclater sous l'afflux de leurs sentiments que me transmet mon empathie. Je suis en parfaite harmonie avec moi-même, avec eux. Une communion pleine et totale.

Mais ils me procurent tant de plaisir que je ne tarde pas à jouir, les reins cambrés et un cri bloqué dans la gorge. Immédiatement après, Heero se libère en moi.

Il se retire doucement pendant que Wufei, Duo et Trowa ne cessent de parcourir mon corps. Je suis à peine remis de mon orgasme que mon désir revient au triple galop, attisé par leurs caresses précises et enivrantes.

Je vois alors Heero se pencher sur moi et il me demande avec un sourire :

- Comment tu te sens ?

- Merveilleusement bien. Satisfait au-delà de toute expression mais épuisé…

- Tu crois que tupeux tenir le coup encore un peu ?

- Comment ça, je fais totalement stupéfait.

- Ce n'était que le premier round, répond-t-il en rigolant. Tu ne crois quand même pas que mes petits camarades ici présents ne veulent pas prendre leur part de ce corps si désirable ?

Un petit silence s'installe. Je suis toujours allongé, la respiration encore erratique mais ils ont arrêtés de me caresser, attendant anxieusement ma réponse. Voyant que mon silence les met au supplice, je me décide enfin à parler.

- C'est plutôt moi qui devrait vous poser une question : Courrez-vous le risque d'être damnés pour avoir une nouvelle fois assouvi vos désirs sur un ange ? Vous ne voulez pas aller au paradis avec moi? Pour Duo, la question ne se pose même pas, Shinigami ne peut aller qu'en enfer et pour Heero il est trop tard. Malgré ça, êtes-vous prêt à continuer ?

En disant cela, mes mains glissent sur mon torse en sueur, sensuelles, tentatrices et un sourire coquin fleurit sur mes lèvres. Ils restent un instant interloqué devant mes paroles et mon attitude provocatrice. Puis une lueur éclaire leurs yeux quand qu'ils saisissent enfin l'ironie que j'ai mis dans mes propos. Ironie que je confirme aussitôt.

- Et oui, n'oubliez pas que je suis votre ange, je fais avec une moue espiègle. Un ange que vous avez souillé, perverti…

J'ai a peine le temps de finir ma phrase qu'ils se jettent sur moi et que je manque de défaillir sous leur caresses diablement ciblées sur mes zones érogènes. Juste avant qu'un nouveau cri de pur plaisir ne franchissent mes lèvres, ils murmurent à mes oreilles :

- Tant pis pour le paradis. Et on t'emmène avec nous…

OWARI

Voili, voilou.

Petite séquelle finie.

J'ai pas eu trop de mal à l'écrire puisque j'avais déjà presque tout au brouillon, il ne me restait que quelques détails à fignoler. Mais c'était quand même long à écrire. De plus, au début il n'était pas prévu que Quatre ait une crise d'angoisse mais quand je l'ai eu, l'idée m'a paru bonne pour expliquer son état après la séance d'hypnose alors je l'ai laissé.

Sinon vous avez maintenant le but de mon sondage : Je n'arrivais pas à décider lequel des g-boys serait le premier à prendre Quatre. Je savais vraiment pas qui choisir alors j'ai préféré vous laisser décider.

J'espère que vous avez eu autant de plaisir à lire cette séquelle que moi à l'écrire.

Bisous à tous.

Kiki


End file.
